Sometimes
by Rabbits Keeper
Summary: Robin dies a little differently they everybody thought. Not even the Joker would admit everything that happened that night. Rated M for violence, bad words, and sexual content title subject to change


BatMan under the red hood fanfic

"so lets try and clear this up ok pumpkin? What hurts more A" smack "or b?" smack. "Forehand" smack "Or backhand?" Robin grunted as the crowbar came down again the he turned. He muttered some nonsense, mostly just moving his lips to get the blasted Psychopath down to his level.

"Ah ah ugh, a little louder lamb chop!" Joker touched his head rubbing his hair between his fingers in an almost gentle way. "I think you may have a collapsed lung, that always impedes the oratory!" He laughed and Robin spat his blood in his face. joker slammed his pace into the floor. "now that was rude! The first boy blunder had some manners." he paused wiping the blood off his face. Robin turned and gave his best smile to the old clown. "I suppose im going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps." A new sort of smile spread over the mans face. Robin shuddered gasping for breath. "I could just keep beating you with this crow bar." He lifted it and started to bring it down again, but paused, watching the hard wicne that flew through the boys body.

"Hmm..." He nudged his body over to his back and smirked. "I bet your great in bed. All the girlies just LOVE you huh?" Robin wasn't really listening. He was in far too much pain to struggle when he felt the man pull his cape off. Then his over underwear and the latex over shirt, then the leggings. He did all of this with the crowbar. He ripped the shirt in several places to get it off with out removing his handcuffs- not that he could fight back in the state he was in, in the first place.

"Oo, pumpkin your looking really rough! I pretty sure your ribs are broken." He pushed his crowbar down onto the swelling ribs and brought a strangled cry out of the boys throat. "I see you prefer breifs, I'm a commando man, myself." He tapped his crowbar between Robin's legs, hitting his cup with a solid thunk. "oh well that just wont do!" He exclaimed and giggled. Robin jerked a little when he hooked the claw of the crow bar onto the elastic of his underwear. He pulled them off and Robins legs flopped uselessly. Joker reached over and pulled the cup off. Robin shivered in the cold air, now completely naked. The maniac brought the crowbar down a few more times, watching it break the skin every so often.

"Mm, you know your years as boy blunder have really had you a sight! I bet right now if I wanted ot do something really naughty with you, you wouldn;t even be able to try and get away... I bet I could even untie you." He smacked him again and Robin groaned, trying to get more air into his failing lungs. "My my my boy-O, you are looking worse for wear. Would you like a break? I woulnd't want to kill you, yet." he crouched down near Robin and ran his hands throiugh the teens hair. "How old are you now, kiddo? 15 at least, right? I mean, I wouldn't want to be a pedophile right now. Being all close to you and you being all naked and everything." Robin would have rolled his eyes with he could have. The joker, unlike nearly every other Arkham asylum creep, had never tried to have sex with anyone, not even his devoted sidekick Harley. Robin figured he was impotent. He figured he was safe enough.

"You know it has been a good long while since I've gotten anything down there. And your here with me, and I AM getting a little bit excited. What with you making all those inviting noises and all." He kept petting him and Robin groaned, trying to roll away. "Mmm, this is going to be fantastic..." He giggled, and pulled Robins hips up.

"...Stop." He gasped. Joker giggled, and pushed forward into him. It was a different kind of pain then the crowbar, and joker was giggling like a maniac.

"Oh boy blunder this is even more fun then the crowbar."

"Ughnn..." Robin tried to catch his breath again when Joker flipped him over. Suddenly he couldn't breath at all. His body started to panic and hepulled his legs away from Jokers shoulder. "Cant... I... cant breath..." He whimpered, and joker reached down to cup his face.

"I..." Joker squeezed his eyes closed. "Mmmnnng!" He moaned loudly. "Oh yeah, oh yeah... I'm going... I'm..." His thrusts suddenly became erratic. "I'm going to come... O-oh yeah." He moaned loudly, and RObin whimpered. He flinched when Joker released inside of him. He let it slip out and he looked down at the trembling body below him. He was half dead already. Joker smirked and pushed his legs over, watching with a smirk as he desperately struggled to breath. He gasped, chasing breath in desperation. Joker watched him carefully, and started to push Robins legs further over.

"Hnnah!" he sobbed, he was panicking while he tried to breath. "Stop it please... I can't... breath." Joker's smile spread and the teen's face started to darken.

Once he looked about ready to pass out, Joker released his legs and re dressed him. He picked the crowbar back up and smashed it across his face a few times then went to the door, he slipped on his coat, monologueing, but Robin didn't really hear it.

"...awful quiet." he sighed "Anyway be a good boy, finish your homework and be in bed by nine. And hey! please tell the big man I said... hello." With that he pulled up his hood and slammed the door. Robin waited a few seconds before he opened his eyes. He gasped, gagging wettly as he rolled over and pulled his hands in front of him. He weakly crawled over to the door and tried the handle. He made a weak sound of defeat and slumped.

It was about then that he saw the bomb. He sighed and closed his eyes. He had a feeling that he'd be dead before he could really feel any more pain from the blast. He let unconsciousness take him just before the bomb ripped the warehouse to shreds.


End file.
